


Co-Piloting

by planetundersiege



Series: Shatt Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black paladin Matt, Black paladin Shiro, Co-piloting, Cute, Fighting, Inspired by Voltron Duality, M/M, Shatt, Shattweek2018, Two black paladins, Voltron, black lion - Freeform, galra - Freeform, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shatt week 2018: Day 4: Co-piloting.It’s time for yet another battle.





	Co-Piloting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was so happy when I saw today’s prompt and immediately thought about Voltron Duality. It’s an amazing AU you guys, so this is inspired by it.

* * *

”Okay everyone, get to your lions!”, Allura shouted as the holoscreen of the castle showed countless of galra cruisers entering the solar system they currently stayed in. It looked almost like a whole fleet.

Everyone listened to the princess and ran towards different directions, Hunk to yellow, Allura to blue, Lance to red, Pidge to green, and Shiro and Matt ran towards black.

Yes, both of them.

They quickly got to the zipline and Shiro jumped and held it with one hand. His other was around Matt, embracing him as they fastly approached the speeder. He carried both of their weight easily, and having Matt near surely was nice.

Before they knew it, both of them were loaded into black, Shiro in the front, and Matt in the back, prepared for battle.

They left the castle, Shiro quickly helped the lion fly, chanting directions as needed while Matt worked the tail laser, hitting many ships at once, who imploded, causing a large scale explosion.

Shiro turned to the left, getting near the rest of the team. Pidge was currently shorting many small ships, while Lance used his speed and agility to confuse the ships before attacking, and Allura sneaked up with the jaw blade. Hunk straight up flew into the ships, which gave him an easy victory thanks to his lion’s advantages.

“Shiro, fly towards the main fleet, I’ll use the jaw blade to cut off their laser cannon”, Matt said, adrenaline filling his body to the brink.

“Roger that sweetie!”, Shiro said, in a totally serious tone. Even in the heat of battle, he called Matt by cute nicknames by default. For someone that wasn’t part of Voltron, it would have been extremely out of place, but not for these two humans. That was part of their strong bond the two black paladins shared with their lion, and with each other.

Shiro sped up, quickly flying up towards the gigantic galra ship, and in the exact moment, Matt activated the jaw blade, causing loads of destruction to the ship. It was a clear win.

The battle didn’t take more than twenty minutes, they didn’t even have to form Voltron.

With pride the paladins relaxed and flew back to the castle of lions, now preparing for some rest after the battle, all happy over the results.

As Shiro got out of his chair, he immediately embraced Matt and gave him countless of kisses on his cheeks, causing him to laugh.

“Takashi, I’m ticklish!”, he said but got shut up when Shiro’s soft lips pressed against his own, and the whole world seemed to stop.

They carefully parted, and Matt carefully ran his fingers through the white tuft of hair as he smiled at Shiro.

“You’re the best, we’re a really good team”.


End file.
